


Missing Each Other

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percy surprises Annabeth, missing eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is missing the son of the sea by the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Each Other

Annabeth was sitting on the beach trying to seek comfort in Percy's favourite above water spot. But it just wasn't the same when Percy wasn't with her. Lying next to her in the sand their fingers intertwined, just dosing. Or she building a sandcastle that mimicked a particular style of architecture whilst he played with the water moving it in his fingers and even sometimes making a moat around her creation.

Annabeth sighed and stood up brushing the sand off her legs. Being here just reminded her how far away Percy was. Annabeth had chosen to stay at camp whilst Percy had gone home to be with his Mom during the school year. Although they met up practically every weekend and iris messaged every day the Daughter of Athena still missed the green-eyed demigod.

She cast one last look out toward the ocean and was about to start back to camp when she noticed the waves flatten out and start to approach her. Annabeth watched in fascination as the water began to split up into smaller pools which were changing shape. After a while she realised the pools spelt out something. Or more specifically a message _‘COME ON IN ANNABETH’_.

With the realisation that it must be Percy, she shrieked (just a little) before running fully clothed into the salty water.

A giant bubble had formed around her head so she wasn’t surprised that she could breathe when fully submerged. But she was surprised when a pair of warm arms embraced her from behind and she was glad her slightly louder shriek couldn’t be heard through the water.

Annabeth turned to  come face to face with her boyfriend’s dazzling smile. Percy invaded her bubble to whisper in her ear.

“Missed you wise girl.”

“Missed you too seaweed brain.”

Then they shared the best underwater kiss of all-time.


End file.
